¡Feliz primer aniversario!
by Kari Kim86
Summary: Era su primer aniversario, y como era de esperarse, la señora Baek ya estaba haciendo preparativos por adelantado, preparando una gran fiesta con muchos invitados. Pero el genio Baek Seung Jo lo único que quería era estar a solas con su esposa. Un fic muy detallado de lo que hicieron Ha Ni y Seung Jo en su noche de aniversario (Advertencia: mucho mucho lemmon)
1. Chapter 1

-¡Feliz aniversario! ¡Feliz aniversario! – cantaba Hwang Geum Hee en un meloso tono cuando llegaba al comedor a servir los platillos.

Ya toda la familia estaba sentada esperando cenar, menos la mujer que parecía la más emocionada de todos.

-Ommoni – es hasta la semana entrante. –le contestó con timidez Oh Ha Ni.

-No importa ¡Aaaaah ¿ottoke?! Tengo que preparar todo. –dijo emocionada la mujer.

Después de todo, era una fecha muy especial, el primer aniversario de bodas de sus hijos no era cualquier cosa. Era un logro para Ha Ni haber retenido a Seung Jo por todo un año y era un logro para Seung Jo haber aguantado la vida de casado por un año tomando en cuenta que su madre siempre buscaba interferir en su matrimonio.

-Omonni ¿Piensas hacer un escándalo por nuestro aniversario? – le pregunto Baek Seung Jo entrecerrando los ojos acusatoriamente. Ya se esperaba algo así de su madre.

-Por supuesto, tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta, invitar a todos nuestros amigos, celebrar esta importante fecha.

-¡Omonni! –exclamo el alzando la voz.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella mirando a los demás quienes la observaban estupefactos pero de acuerdo con la idea –ya sabían lo que les podía pasar si no estaban de acuerdo con ella – menos Baek Eun Jo quien entrecerraba los ojos igualito que su hermano, pensando que a lo mejor su madre era de otro planeta.

-Definitivamente tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta –exclamo la mujer.

-No…y no. Me opongo –dijo el joven y huyo de la escena antes de que la mujer pudiera decir más palabras.

Geum Hee refunfuño viendo como su hijo se alejaba, pero no le importaba, no era su naturaleza detener sus planes solo por el amargado de su hijo.

-Ha Ni ¿estas libre mañana? – pregunto a su hija política.

-Ah…si –dijo ella dudando.

-Entonces, ¿vamos de compras? Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar para la fiesta y para otros asuntos también – dijo ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica bailando jacarandosamente en su asiento.

Todos supieron al instante a que se refería. El señor Oh aclaro su garganta y el padre de Eun Jo tapo los oídos de su hijo para que este no escuchara de más…demasiado tarde.

-Pero, Omonni, Seung Jo…- dijo ella pensando en las objeciones de su esposo ante el asunto, solo Dios sabía que le pasaría si iba contra los deseos de Baek Seung Jo

-No le hagas caso, tú y yo vamos a organizar una fiesta genial.

* * *

Ha Ni termino de bañarse y entro a la recamara encontrándose a su esposo ya acotado en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no podía asegurar que estuviera dormido. Siempre lograba engañarla con eso.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, dispuesta a acostarse.

-¿En verdad quieres hacer una gran fiesta para nuestro aniversario? – le dijo el haciéndola saltar del susto. Dicho y hecho, siempre que pensaba que estaba dormido, en realidad no lo estaba.

-Omonni está muy ilusionada, no me gustaría decepcionarla. – dijo ella mientras se recostaba.

Seung Jo gruño poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos, en verdad parecía estar molesto.

-¿Porque siempre quiere hacer cosas tan ridículas y además jalarte a ti con ella? – replicó y después alargó su brazo hacia ella, jalándola hacia él y susurro a su oído. - Yolo único que quiero hacer en nuestro aniversario es estar a solas contigo y tener una larga…larga noche.

El corazón de Ha Ni comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al escuchar la fogosa voz de su esposo en su oído.

Seung Jo sonrió, su tierna esposita aún se sentía tímida al escuchar tales declaraciones saliendo de su boca. Después de un año de matrimonio y un gran número de noches, ella aún se ruborizaba al recordar todas aquellas noches en que él la tomaba y la poseía con tanta pasión.

-Sécate el cabello, te vas a enfermar si te cuestas con el cabello húmedo.- le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse el mismo. Pensar en eso le estaba provocando reacciones en el cuerpo.

Ha Ni asintió y se levantó de la cama como rayo hacia el baño.

* * *

-¡Ha Ni! ¡Ha Ni! ¡Mira todos estos adornos tan bonitos! – exclamo la señora Baek mientras corría como loca por los pasillos del supermercado dejando atrás a Ha Ni, quien conducía el carrito con una mirada expectante. -¡Los llevaremos!

La mujer siguió caminando echando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso al carrito que ya de por si iba lleno con cosas que Ha Ni no entendía para que fueran a servir.

-Muy bien – volteo su suegra en un susurro casi inaudible, solo para su pequeña nuera enfrente de ella. –Ahora vamos a lo importante.

Geum Hee jalo la mano de la muchacha conduciéndola a uno de los pasillos del autoservicio. Ha Ni se quedó boca abierta al ver todo tipo de ropa interior llamativa pero sobre todo los camisones de seda transparente colgados uno tras otro en la estantería. Había de todos tipos, colores y sabores. Algunos transparentes, súper cortos, con cordones, otros incluso con tangas que apenas pasaban del centímetro de ancho.

Ha Ni se ruborizo ante tal escena.

-Omonni – le dijo penosa a su suegra.

-¿Qué? – Dijo ella con una grata sonrisa – cariño, sabes que las noches de aniversario son como una segunda noche de bodas, así que, tienes que explotar tu sensualidad de mujer para que el genio Baek Seung Jo se vuelva a sentir como en su primera noche.

La mujer reía a carcajadas paseándose por la fila de blusones, escogiendo los que más le gustaban.

-Este ¿Qué te parece? ¿O tal vez este? – dijo ella mostrándole un camisón melón transparente en una mano, con listones en los hombros y encaje en la parte del busto, con una tanguita de moñitos en los costados, en la otra mano sostenía un camisón rosa, igualmente transparente, abierto por en medio con un moñito en la parte central, a duras penas, el encaje del busto alcanzaba a tapar algo.

Ha Ni suspiró.

-¿O prefieres uno más sexy? – dijo ella sacando un blusón negro, más ajustado al cuerpo, con vistas rojas con cintas como de corsé al frente y espalda destapada. – anda, ve a probártelos.

La mujer estaba demasiado entusiasmada, que Ha Ni solo pudo acceder a sus ideas, para ser sincera, a ella también le emocionaba la idea de pasar la noche con su esposo, pero esas cosas…eran demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicas!,2 x1! Si, hoy hice 2x1! Estaba inspirada, así que aquí le van dos capítulos por el precio de uno (pasele pasele). El cuarto y último capítulo estará liso pronto, el ultimo porque en si esta historia es solo sobre la noche de aniversario, tal vez esté un poco corto, pero espero les guste, ya está en proceso, mientras tanto, disfruten con estos dos.**_

_**Advertencia: No apto para menores de edad, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

* * *

Baek Seung Jo vió el reloj en su celular, eran las 5 en punto, su turno había terminado, pero el hecho no le hacía mucha ilusión. Hoy era su aniversario, pero no podría pasarla a solas con su esposa por lasextravagantes ocurrencias de su madre.

Fue a buscar a Ha Ni, su turno también debía haber terminado ya. Ambos habían tenido que arreglar sus horarios para poder salir temprano e irse inmediatamente a la fiesta que había estado preparando su madre toda la semana.

Ha Ni estaba aún en el centro de enfermeras, conversando con dos de sus compañeras, parecía que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo, pues estaba muy tranquila conversando casi a carcajadas. Si supiera que ya era la hora de su salida, estaría ansiosa esperando por Seung Jo, pero parecía que no.

Seung Jo aclaró la garganta, alto para que ella lo escuchara. Ha Ni volteó y lo vió sorprendida.

-¿Seung Jo? – preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué haces? Ya es hora, vámonos.

Ha Ni alcanzó a Seung Jo y juntos bajaron al estacionamiento para abordar el auto.

Seung Jo no articuló palabra en todo el camino, era obvio que estaba molesto. Pasaron primero a la casa para cambiarse con la ropa que omonni les había preparado. Para Seung Jo un traje azul marino, no muy elegante, más bien un poco casual, y para Ha Ni una vestido negro, con cintas que se amarraban al frente y mangas largas, largo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, con toda la intención de tapar la sorpresa que había debajo, claro estaba.

Seung Jo la vió con asombro y suspiró decepcionado, como esperaba estar en algún otro lugar arrancando ese vestido de la piel de su esposa. Haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos asistir a esa ridícula fiesta.

El joven manejo en silencio, otra vez, hacia el salón de fiestas, donde su madre tenía preparado todo.

Se detuvo en el parquecito que servía de estacionamiento enfrente del salón, desde ahí se podía ver a toda la gente entrar al lugar, saludándose entre ellos con alegría, personas que ni Ha Ni niSeung Jo habían visto jamás.

Gracias a Dios nadie podía verlos a ellos desde ahí, aun.

Ha Ni se dispuso a abrir la puerta del auto y bajar, pero la mano de Seung Jo la detuvo.

-Vámonos de aquí, no entres. – dijo el con un tono serio, pero con una cara suplicante hacia su esposa.

-Seung Jo – Ha Ni estaba sorprendida. – No podemos hacer eso, tu madre arreglo todo esto para nosotros, mira a todas esas personas, no podemos dejarlas plantadas.

-Ha Ni, no conocemos ni a la mitad. Por favor, ¿en serio crees que quiero pasar mi aniversario de bodas con todas esas extrañas personas?

-Seung Jo

El joven estiró la mano y cerró de nuevo la puerta del carro que su esposa había abierto segundos atrás.

-Quiero estar contigo – dijo mientras la empezaba a besar apasionadamente y después de unos segundos se despegó de ella y arranco el auto hacia otro destino máscómodo.

Ha Ni vio por la ventana, era un hotel de 5 estrellas, tan lujoso que comenzó a preguntarse como harían para pagar eso. Pero, para su sorpresa, Seung Jo ya estaba preparado, o al menos eso parecía, pues solo se paró en la recepción por unos segundos y luego regresó a su lado.

-Vámonos – le dijo y se adelantó hacia el ascensor.

Subieron hasta uno de los pisos más altos, cuando el ascensor se abrió, Ha Ni pudo ver el pasillo estilo colonial iluminado por hermosos candelabros y una cuantas pinturas en las paredes.

La habitación no era menos hermosa, había una cama matrimonial adornada con sabanas color marrón y, así como en el pasillo, un candelabro más grande lo iluminaba con tenues luces rosadas. Había un mullido sillón frente a la cama, con una mesita de vidrio esperando que algún platillo se acomodara sobre ella.

Ha Ni se acercó a la ventana asombrada. Podía ver todo Seoul desde ahí. Una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro al ver las luces de la ciudad formando constelaciones en la oscuridad como las estrellas del cielo.

Cuando volteó hacia Seung Jo, el joven estaba dando propina al servicio al cuarto, quien traía una bandeja con una botella de vino tinto, colocó dos copas en la mesita y se retiró.

Seung Jo sirvió las copas y se sentó en el sofá, dándole a Ha Ni una señal con la cabeza, invitándola a sentarse junto a el.

Así lo hizo, tomando la copa que él le ofrecía.

-¿Planeaste todo esto para mí? – pregunto curiosa

-¿Crees que tengo tanto tiempo? – mintió él.

Seung Jo sonrió y Ha Ni comprendió la faceta escondida de su esposo.

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias.

-Me lucí ¿verdad? – dijo el esbozando una sonrisa.

Ha Ni asintió riendo.

-Ahora si no te importa – dijo el apartando la copa de sus manos – me gustaría estar con mi esposa esta noche ¿Crees que esté disponible?

Se acercóa su rostro y comenzó a besarla dulcemente. Por alguna razón esa escena le recodaba su luna de miel donde también la había besado en un sillón antes de llevársela a la cama. Esta vez se repetiría la misma historia.

Tomo su pecho en una de sus manos y después descendió hasta su cintura, desatando lentamente los listones de su vestido. Cuando encontró lo que ocultaba el vestido debajo, se separó de ella sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo sin aliento al ver el camisón de color rosa y una pequeña tanga por debajo. Ha Ni no llevaba sostén así que podía ver aunque sea un poco de su pecho por debajo de la tela. Cuando observósu cara vió que estaba toda ruborizada.

-Es…omonni, me hizo comprarlo, pero yo no quería…si no te gusta me lo puedo quitar.

Después de unos segundos de analizarlo Seung Jo sonrió haciendo una mueca.

-Mmm…interesante – dijo y luego se acercó a su oído – ¿Y si mejor te lo quito yo?

Le quito el vestido dejando solo el camisón y admiro el trajecito que apenas cubría parte de su cuerpo. Después la jalo haciendo que se sentara sobre él y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Luego su beso se volvió tan desapacible, como si hubiera esperado años por besarla así, a Ha Ni le gusto la forma en que la estaba besando, metiendo su lengua dentro de ella casi dejándola sin respiración.

Ha Ni comenzó a acariciar su cabello, luego su cuello por debajo de la camisa. Abrió los botones poco a poco para explorar más de su masculino pecho.

La acerco más a él y ella comenzó a contonear sus caderas casi sin darse cuenta, provocando la excitación del joven,

Se abrazó a él sin dejar de besarlo, cuando sintió a través de sus pantaletas el bulto escondido de BaekSeung Jo rozando su parte femenina.

Seung Jo podíasentirlo también, y como a modo invitación, tomóla mano de su esposa y la colocó en su vientre, incitándola a tocar más abajo.

Ha Ni acepto la invitación sin pensarlo y metió la mano debajo del pantalón de BaekSeung Jo sintiendo dentrode el su duro género. Rodeó el miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo con su mano, haciendo que el chico gimiera entre cada beso que la daba.

Cuando hubo terminado sacó la mano y ella misma desabrochó el pantalón del joven, esperando que entrara en ella de una vez, pero él no quería terminar tan rápido, quería escucharla gritar su nombre y hacerla clamar con cada contacto.

-Vamos a la cama – le susurró al oído con una voz ronca.

La tomó de los muslos y la cargó hacia la cama. Al tumbarla sobre esta, se detuvo un momento para admirarla, tirada entre las sabanas y con un diminuto camión rosa transparente, ¡Dios! Se veía tan sexy y apetecible.

Se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla mientras se quitaba el saco y la camisa, ella tomo su rostro entre sus brazos acariciando su cabello, mientras la besaba dulce pero apasionadamente, entonces…un celular comenzó a sonar.

-Seung Jo- dijo ella sin aliento – Seung Jo, mi teléfono.

-No contestes – murmuró el mientras bajabapor su cuello.

-Puede ser mamá, tal vez este preocupada por nosotros, debemos decirle que estamos bien.

Ha Ni se apartó de él y Seung Jo maldijo entre dientes, sentándose sobre la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Boon Jun Gu? – preguntó Ha Ni después de contestar el teléfono.

BaekSeung Jo abrió los ojos como platos ¿Por qué ese imbécil le estaba hablando por teléfono a su esposa a esas horas de la noche? (Bueno, en realidad apenas eran las 9). Y aparte interrumpirlos en plena acción.

Ha Ni colgó el teléfono, con una sonrisatimida en los labios.

-Quería…felicitarnos por nuestro aniversario, no pudo ir a la fiesta pero aunasí llamó para felicitarnos – explico ella.

¡Maldita sea! De verdad lo iba a matar cuando lo viera. Interrumpirlos solo una estupidez.

Pero bueno, no era momento para enfurecerse. Era su aniversario y quería disfrutar al máximo con su esposa esa noche. Tenía que calmar su temperamento solo por ese día…solo por ella.

Seung Jo aclaró su garganta y se acercó de nuevo a su esposa.

-¿Podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo? – le susurró.

Ha Ni se rio divertida y así, entre risas vió como Seung Jo se quitaba los pantalones y se abalanzaba sobre ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene muchas escenas subidas de tono (Lemon),**_ _**si no eres aun mayor de edad no las leas, y si no te gustan este tipo de escenas, léelas bajo tu propio riesgo. **_

_**Atte:**_

_**Asociación secreta de escritoras de Lemon del mundo (ASELM)…..T_T…... (jejeje)**_

Sus pies entrelazados, así también sus brazos, estando tan cerca el uno del otro como si fueran uno, Seung Jo rodeaba fuertemente su cintura mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello acariciando su cabeza, pasando sus dedos sobre el cabello del ardiente joven.

La besaba en la boca intensamente mientras se conectaban en la parte baja de sus muslos. Ella levantó las piernas para hacer que el entrara. Mientras el bajaba de sus labios a su cuello dándole más intensidad al acto, pasándose por la suave tela del camisón que los separaba, aunque no era un impedimento para él, al contrario la uso como herramienta para hacerla excitar más, bajando los tirantes y besándola en los hombros, y luego acariciando sus pechos con sus labios sobre el camisón.

Casi no podía respirar, sentía como si se le fuera el aire en cada empujón, tanto que tenía que agarrarse de la espalda de Seung Jo con fuerza para no sentirse caer.

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban en todo el cuarto. Gracias a Dios era un hotel con paredes gruesas.

Ha Ni tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como Seung Jo la poseía de manera tan salvaje y a la vez tan sutil. El sudor empapaba su cara cuando se dio cuenta que él se había detenido por un momento.

Abrió los ojos, él estaba sobre ella mirándola fijamente. También tenía el pelo húmedo del sudor y una pícara sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios.

-En verdad te gusta esto ¿no? – dijo el, seguro de su propio trabajo.

-¡Cállate! – el rubor subió a sus mejillas, apartó la vista de el para que no notara lo avergonzada que se sentía con su comentario.

El joven sonrió burlonamente, su esposa era aún una tímida niñita.

-¿Te gusta burlarte de mí? – preguntó ella y después deseo no haberlo hecho.

-Si – le contestó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres morir? – entrecerró los ojos y de un empujo lo tumbó sobre la cama poniéndose sobre el –Baek Seung Jo, mereces un buen castigo por burlarte de tu esposa.

Dicho esto comenzó a pasar sus labios por su estómago ¿Y porque no? Un poco más abajo.

El muchacho se retorció en la cama sintiendo a Ha Ni entre sus piernas, esculcando con el solo roce de sus labios su parte más sensible.

Ha Ni subió entonces hasta su torso, dejando al paso marcas en su pecho acariciándolo con sus labios y la punta de su lengua, hasta llegar al cuello y después a la boca.

Pero, a pesar de los deseos de Baek Seung Jo por tocar sus labios, ella solo le dio un pequeño roce y se levantó. Se puso sobre el e introdujo ella misma la parte erecta del joven en su interior.

Subiendo y bajando Ha Ni comenzaba a gemir de placer a cada movimiento, provocando que Seung Jo también lo hiciera.

Seung Jo puso sus manos en la cintura de Ha Ni jalando el camisón con fuerza, Ha Ni adivinó sus deseos y tiro ella misma del camisón para deshacerse por fin de él.

A Seung Jo se le puso la piel de gallina al admirar el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer postrado sobre él.

Se levantó de prisa sentándose en la cama, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia el para no dejarla escapar.

-Suficiente castigo ¿no lo crees? – le dijo al oído, tomándola por la cintura, sin romper el lazo que los unía.

Comenzó a besar y a mordisquear pasionalmente sus pechos, haciendo que ella se retorciera entre sus brazos. Ella tomo su espalda con fuerza casi rasgándola y el jugueteaba con sus piernas mientras su boca se entretenía más arriba.

La tumbo de nuevo sobre la cama, esta vez era él el que estaba encima.

-Ahora es mi turno de castigarte. – dijo y de un movimiento la giro haciéndola quedar boca abajo sobre la cama.

Empezó a besarla a través de la curvatura de sus caderas, subiendo hacia su espalda, mientras acariciaba su trasero con una de sus manos. Se posicionó sobre ella y empezó a besar su nuca. Sus brazos la rodearon hasta llegar a sus pechos, acariciando impulsivamente sus duras puntas. Uno de sus brazos bajo por la cadera de Ha Ni, metiéndose entre las sabanas y su vientre, como un niño buscando el escondite perfecto, hasta que sus dedos encontraron por fin la húmeda abertura de su esposa. Empezó a juguetear en ella con sus dedos mientras ella gemía más y más fuerte, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Después de unos segundo haciéndola sufrir de placer, la tomo de las caderas y la poseyó, empujado cada vez más fuerte, su pecho frotándose con la espalda de ella, aun con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y el otro acariciando sus muslos

Cuando ya no tenía más fuerzas se dejo caer sobre ella respirando difícilmente, como un buzo que acaba de salir del agua.

-Me aplastas – le dijo ella respirando de la misma forma que él.

Ha Ni se dio la vuelta, miro la cara exhausta de su esposo y sonrió.

Baek Seung Jo no podía respirar, con una sonrisa se recostó, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ha ni. Se sentía tan bien pero a la vez tan cansado.

-No puedo más, tomemos un descanso.

Ha Ni acaricio su cabello y lo beso en la nuca, mientras cerraba los ojos y recuperaba un poco el aire.


	4. Chapter 4

Seung Jo abrió los ojos con pesadez, se había quedado tan plácidamente dormido que no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, vio el reloj de su teléfono, eran las 4:30 de la mañana.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió recordando donde estaba y la forma en la que estaba: completamente desnudo en una cama de hotel.

Vio a un lado de él, esperado encontrar a su esposa, también dormida, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Se sentó sobre la cama desconcertado, buscándola por la habitación apenas iluminada.

Escuchó entonces un ruido en el baño. El joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, pegando su oreja. Podía escuchar el ruido de la regadera.

Seung Jo abrió la puerta cautelosamente esperando que ella no lo escuchara. Apenas veía algo, pues el vapor del agua caliente había llenado ya todo el pequeño espacio. Aun así, pudo ver claramente la silueta de su esposa por detrás de la puerta corrediza. El agua de la regadera caía sobre ella mientras ella alzaba sus brazos y su rostro para recibirla.

A Seung Jo se le alborotó la temperatura del cuerpo.

De hecho y ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que veía a su esposa en la ducha. En el año que tenían de casados no había tenido la oportunidad de verla, ya que su baño era de hecho un baño compartido que usaba toda la familia. ¡Maldición!, como esperaba algún día comprar una pequeña casa solo para su esposa y para él, donde pudieran ser libres de hacer todo lo que quisieran, incluso bañarse juntos y hacer de todo juntos sin temor de que alguien los escuchara o los llegara a descubrir.

Abrió la puertecilla corrediza y la abrazo por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro mientras el agua caía incesante sobre ellos.

-¿Ya estas despierto? – dijo ella sin asustarse por su repentina presencia, como si esperara que se reuniera con ella desde hace tiempo.

-Mmm…-asintió con voz ronca -¿Por qué me dejaste solo en la cama? Habíamos dicho que íbamos a pasar toda la noche juntos.

-Quería refrescarme un poco. Lo siento.

El comenzó a pasar su nariz por su cuello y por su nuca haciendo que a la chica le diera un escalofrió.

-Seung Jo…-gimió ella sintiendo en su entrepierna la parte de él, ya dura.

-Lo siento, es solo que…es la primera vez que te veo en la ducha y eso me pone los nervios de punta.

Comenzó a besar su hombro, y la parte baja de su cuello.

-Creo que esta es la primera vez que estamos así, los dos bajo una regadera… ¿Quieres hacerlo memorable? – le susurró al oído haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos, extasiada con el tono ronco de su voz.

Comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello, y la parte trasera de su oreja, mientras tomaba entre sus manos sus húmedos pechos. Con una de sus manos bajo hasta su cintura acariciando suavemente su vientre.

Ha Ni se volteó hacia él y rodeo su cuello con sus manos, se unieron en un pasional beso con el agua cayendo sobre ellos. Seung Jo la tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra la pared de mosaico.

Aún besándola acercó sus caderas a las de él y luego bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, y luego la parte superior de su busto. El agua caliente de la regadera combinada con el sabor de su dulce piel le sabía tan bien que quiso pasar su lengua por cada rincón, casi mordiendo su tez desnuda. Y así lo hizo, primero con su cuello y luego con sus pezones.

Ha Ni se retorció en sus brazos y el la alzo, colocando sus manos bajo sus muslos para poder poseerla.

Se internó en ella extasiado, empujando delicadamente contra la pared. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, al igual que él.

Cuando quedó completamente dentro de ella la volvió a besar tiernamente.

Y así quedaron, completamente abrazados el uno al otro como si fueran uno mismo, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre ellos.

Seung Jo acarició el cabello mojado de Ha Ni y le sonrió antes de darle otro beso.

-¿Sabes que soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra? Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿De verdad?

-Mmm, porque tengo a la mujer más perfecta de la tierra a mi lado – le confesó – te amo Ha Ni.

Ha Ni sonrió.

-Yo también te amo-

-Lo sé.

Era demasiado temprano cuando regresaron a casa, tal vez no hubiera nadie despierto, por si acaso, fueron muy cautelosos, al entrar, tratando de no hacer ruido.

La casa estaba completamente en silencio. Se asomaron a la sala, ahí estaban sus dos padres, profundamente dormidos, como si hubieran pasado una noche de borracheras, con gorritos de fiesta en sus cabezas y una botella de soju en la mesita de centro.

Ha Ni y Seung Jo se dispusieron a subir a sus habitaciones sigilosamente.

-¡Oh Ha Ni! ¡Baek Seung Jo! –

Escucharon a la mujer gritar detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon pudieron ver a su madre con un rostro enfurecido.

-¡Ustedes! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejarnos plantados en su fiesta?

-Omonni- articuló Ha Ni apenas audible.

-Omonni nosotros solo queríamos….

La mujer antes enojada, cambio de repente su rostro y una gran sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

-¡Muy bien hecho, mis niños!

Ha Ni y Seung Jo se miraron entre sí, extrañados por la repentina reacción.

-Entiendo, entiendo, eso era precisamente lo que tenían que hacer, muy bien, muy bien hecho. Las parejas tienen que estar juntas en su noche de aniversario, y espero que ustedes hayan pasado una noche muy pero muy apasionante. Ojala hayan puesto todo su esfuerzo porque ya quiero un nieto, ¡Pronto! Y si no hicieron nada vayan a hacerlo ahora mismo, para ya tener un bebe en casa. ¡Vamos, vamos!

La mujer los empujo hacia las escaleras, provocándolos a que entraran a su habitación.

-¡Que se diviertan! – gritó la mujer cerrando la puerta después de haberlos metido.

Ha Ni y Seung Jo quedaron a solas en la habitación, realmente atónitos por el comportamiento de su loca madre ¿Quién sabe que tendría en la cabeza esa mujer para pensar de esa manera?

Los jóvenes sonrieron uno al otro socarronamente y después Seung Jo agarró a su esposa por la cintura, juntándola muy cerca a él.

-Señora Baek, feliz aniversario- le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos sonriendo.

-Feliz aniversario señor Baek. – dijo Ha Ni riendo.

==FLASH BACK==

(Lo que paso en la fiesta y los verdaderos planes de la señora Baek.)

-Yeobo, los muchachos no llegan ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les decimos a los invitados que se vayan? – le dijo el señor Baek a su esposa quien estaba tranquilamente sentada en una de las mesas, demasiado tranquila, tomando en cuenta que los invitados principales no aparecían por ningún lado y todos los invitados estaban ya desesperados, incluyendo su esposo y su consuegro.

-No te preocupes, ya llegaran, y si no llegan quiere decir que mi plan de ahuyentar a Baek Seung Jo funciono a la perfección.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Yeobo ¿En serio creíste que quería hacer una fiesta por su aniversario? ¡Claro que no! ¡Los esposos tienen que estar a solas en fechas como estas! Pero sabía que Seung Jo no actuaria si yo no lo incitaba, así que organice esto para que en primera, no olvidara la fecha de su aniversario y en segunda huyera con Ha Ni a otro lugar muy romántico y personal.

La mujer rio ante la mirada boquiabierta de su esposo.

-¿Y todo lo que gastamos en esta fiesta qué?

-Pues es para nosotros, así que ¡vamos a brindar!

FIN

Espero les haya gustado esta historia, comente por favor. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me estan dando, seguiré echándole ganas para escribir mas.


End file.
